


What Would My Daddies Say?

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Gus goes out and PARTAYS but what will Brian and Justin think about his date? Fifteen years in the future.





	1. Part 2: Attack of the Queer Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Crap," Gus muttered. 

 

"Dude, isn't that your dad?" one of Sara's friends asked dancing by. 

 

"Yep, and he's brought the whole Queer Squad." 

 

It was actually only Ted and Michael but "the whole Queer Squad" sounds better than "some of the Queer Squad" or "excerpts from the Queer Squad". 

 

With Michael and Ted in tow, Brian thrashed his way across the crowded dance floor desperate to get to his only son. 

 

"What's going on?" Sara asked genuinely concerned. 

 

Hard one to answer. 

 

//The truth. Go with the truth. She's your girlfriend, tell the truth. It won't matter you're going to die when you get home.\ 

 

"I-I sn-sn-" 

 

"Snuck out of the house to go to a happy hetero teen club." 

 

Gus felt Brian's breathe on the back of his neck. He shuddered. 

 

Gus had to face the music. "Hi, Dad," Gus said innocently. 

 

"Hello, Gus," Brian said like Hannibal Lecter. 

 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" 

 

"The question is what are you doing here?" Brian said sharply. 

 

Gus wanted to think of a logical answer that would excuse him to stay out with Sara tonight and every night for the rest of his life. But he couldn't. "I-I-" 

 

"Come on, there has to be an explanation for why you crawled down our fire escape, risking your life, oh I get it you wanted to see your girlfriend." 

 

"Dad, please-" 

 

"Come on, your coming home!" Brian barked grabbing his son by the arm. 

Brian pushed Gus into Michael and Ted's grasp. 

 

"Gus, what's going on?" Sara asked escaping her state of shock. 

 

"I'll call you-" Gus yelled being pulled out the door by Ted and Michael. 

Brian stayed behind. 

 

"What did do you say to her?" Gus demanded as Brian stepped into his Jeep. 

 

"Put on your seat belt," Brian said in his stone-faced manner.


	2. Part 3: Rant

The ride back to the loft was pretty much silent, except for Brian doing the Dr. Evil thing whenever Gus began to rant. 

 

"You know I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life," Gus sulked from the backseat. 

 

"I know, Sonnyboy, I know" 

 

Gus sighed. He knew he was defeated: he new he couldn't win against Brian Kinney, Ice Queen. Even though he was deeply depressed he still cracked a grin at the narrator's pun. 

 

Here we go, Gus thought as Brian parked in front the loft. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

 

"Where the hell were you?" Justin scolded as he bustled his way to the door. 

 

"Jesus, I go out for-'' 

 

For the first time in his life Brian was interrupted and by Justin no less. 

 

"God, Gus you could've been.... I called Lindsay and Melanie and they almost turned their cruise around!" And Justin sure as hell never gave Brian the shaft. Well, not that shaft. 

 

"I'm fine. I just went out with some friends to a club." 

 

Visions of his first experience at Babylon filled Justin's head. The drug, the sex, the almost orgy, the hunt for.... 

 

"Shit," Justin said aloud, "there's a girl." 

 

"Yes. Her name is Sara," Gus replied starting to fidget. 

 

If this girl was anything like Brian, Gus was in for a world of trouble. 

Reluctant to go through that again Justin simply said, "No." 

 

What? How could he say that? Hypocrite! Justin wasn't much older when he met Brian, Gus thought. 

 

"He agrees with me; no girlfriends; no going out without permission," Brian said, finally able to get a word in. 

 

Gus was enraged. And more so than usual. "I hate you! Both of you! Mom would never do this!" 

 

"Gus, we just want to know what has brought on this disruptive behavior," Justin said in a calming voice most commonly used by his mother. 

 

"You want answers? Fine! I'm HORNY! I'm a fifteen-year-old boy; you wanna know what drives me? Tits, pussy, and corn chips! And Justin, if you want to know what brings on this behavior ask your master, he's been driven by the hips since he was thirteen! And you know why he doesn't cruise anymore? No one wants him because he's OLD! It's not what he says while he's fucking you-that's right I hear it, I see it-he's with you because he's forty-five years old! And you know what Brian, I hope you get prostate cancer, so you won't be able to fuck your little bitch anymore!" 

 

Gus stopped to catch his breath. No one said a word. 

 

He had to get out of there. In such a "liberal" house how could he be smothered like this? 

 

Gus was so winded all he could say was, "Later," and walked out the open door.


	3. Part 4: Search...

Gus' bike pedals were moving quicker than Emmett as Fetch (check Ted's desktop). He didn't know where he was going and the stop at Big Shot's didn't help either. He couldn't go to Deb's; retirement homes weren't too welcome for drunken fifteen-year-olds at two in the morning. He couldn't go to his moms' house; they weren't there. He definitely could not go to Ted and Emmett's; Em would call Brian right away. And he did not like Michael and Ben so they were out of the question. 

 

Gus turned his bike around. He finally knew where he was going. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

 

"Fuck! Where the hell could he be?" Brian yelled slamming his fist down onto the counter causing much pain that he was too proud to show. 

 

"When I ran away I always went to your place." 

 

Brian looked up from examining his wrist and bolted of into his bedroom. 

 

"Brian-Brian what are you doing?" Justin said fearfully chasing after him. 

 

If Gus was right about anything it was that Brian was led from the hips; everything the man did was not thought out and happened with much passion. 

 

Brian ran out of his bedroom reading a pint size phonebook muttering, "What was her name? It was on her bracelet," over and over again. 

 

Justin watched from a respectable distance while Brian ruined his only son's life. 

 

"SARA!" 

 

Justin watched as Brian searched for Sara's phone number, he watched Brian dial, he watched Brian scream obscenities at a sleepy voice at the other end of the phone, and he watched Brian get hung up on. 

 

"That was rude." 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

 

Knock. 

 

That was the fifteenth time. 

 

"Come on, Daphnes open the door, itsh Gush," the boy slurred. 

 

A sleepy figure appeared at the door. "Hello?" 

 

"Hey! Daphne!" Gus said too loud for two thirty in the morning. 

 

Noticing that he was drunk and making clearly too much noise for this hour, Daphne pushed Gus down the stairs and all the way to the diner. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

 

"DEBBIE!" Brian exclaimed. That was the fifth time that night and Justin was getting fed up.

 

Justin walked his tired body toward the bedroom. 

 

"Where are you going?" 

 

"Calling the police, then give the phone to you- because you seem to enjoy this search and rescue business-and go to sleep," Justin groaned. 

 

"You can't call the pol-" 

 

Ring. Ring. 

 

"Hello!" Brian snapped into the receiver. "Uh huh...the diner...right away...how?" 

 

Justin tried to scoot in to hear the conversation but Brian kicked him away. 

"Yeah...meet you there...bye." 

 

Brian hung up promptly and grabbed his coat. 

 

"Where are we going?" Justin asked. 

 

"Liberty Diner."


End file.
